Forte
Forte (バーサーカー), is one of the main protagonists of the fanfiction Dragon Ball Heroes. She falls under the jurisdiction of Wairu, who is the Kaioshin of the Berserker group. 'Appearance ' Forte is seen wears a Battle Armour common with purple clothing, sleeves, black shoes and half yellow. 'Personality' Forte is seen as closed just like Basaku. She keeps to herself and doesn't like to interact with others she doesn't know unless they are familiar with her friends. She doesn't like to show it but she is very close to her friends, especially those in her group. Once she gets to know you she opens up completely. She has a very dominating and strong personality. She understands that others are stronger than her but she does have an opinion on everything she can think of. She is seen having only a few interactio ns between others in the first chapter. The most expounded upon relationship so far for Forte is between her and Basaku. As a result of coming out of the sapce rift she is naked. She lands in a forest and awakes to find no one near her. She is found by Wairu and Basaku. Basaku sees her naked and they are both surprised. Forte covers herself and screams to Wairu with clothes while Basaku jumps and turns around with blushes on his face. Once clothes are conjured up for Forte she goes into battle against Basaku that isn't allowed to go to far befoer being stopped before they could destroy the planet. Forte is simiilar to the average of Saiyan, looking for more new, stronger opponents other than fighting for the peace and saving lives. 'Biography' Dragon Ball Heroes Awakening Saga She was sealed away along with the other eight saiyans, three Namekians, Three Majins, three Arcosians, and three Kaioshins. The reason of this is not known yet why they were sealed as of the first chapter.When the time rift was opened she was flung into space along with the others. Soon they landed on an expected uninhabited planet. She is first seen in forest where she is met by Basaku. She is seen naked by Basaku and Wairu. After she is dressed she goes into an altercation with Basaku because he sees her naked. Once the altercation is stopped by Wairu they hed off to find the other members of the Berserker group. Once they had gathered everyone in the group they headed out towards King Kai's planet. Forte is seen leaving with the Supreme Kai of the Berserker group, Wairu. 'Power' She is seen fighting against Basaku in the first chapter. This is cut short by Wairu who says that if it were to continue the planet they were on would have been completely destroyed. This is also a boost because she is seen fighting Basaku who is also the strongest in the Berserker group. Forte ranking third. She is also very flexible and agile in battle. 'Abilities' *Flight- the ability to fly with the use of Ki *Homing Energy Wave- bends down as he brings his arms to his sides and charges up. Then, he brings his hands forward and fires two reddish-orange energy waves that follow the opponent like homing missiles, inflicting a great deal of damage. *Full Power Energy Wave- Is a powerful energy wave technique. To use it, the user starts by charging an energy sphere in their hand(s). Then, they draw their hand(s) forward and fire the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *Explosive Wave- he user bursts out Ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. *Spirit Sword- User charges condensed energy in his right hand and forms into a sword-like blast that can be controlled to become longer or shorter. This single usage of energy and can continue to be used without dying out. 'Battles' Forte vs Basaku